


A heartwrenching escape

by eviljoey



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curtwen, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Modern AU, Owen Carvour Lives, bastard time, curt mega/owen carvour - Freeform, saf, spies are forever - Freeform, they have a cat!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljoey/pseuds/eviljoey
Summary: When Owen leaves the door open on Halloween night, he realizes someone's missing from the household...
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A heartwrenching escape

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sort of a followup from my fic, ["Don't get too attached,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880004)" where Curt and Owen adopt a cat. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do before reading this one!

It was Halloween, once again, and goddamnit, no one was throwing a party this year so he had to stay home.  
Whatever, at least he wasn’t home alone. His boyfriend Owen had offered to stay the night, despite the fact that he was supposed to be on a mission, and scare whatever trick-or-treaters bothered to come to their apartment. Owen had shown up, straight from calling in sick to work, in a skimpy red dress, smoky eyeshadow, and a popping lip. Compared to his usual, stoic energy, Owen almost seemed like a different man when he looked like a woman. He’d come to fully embrace his sexuality in the time he and Curt had been together and wanted to step outside his comfort zone and try something Curt had always insisted he try: drag. Curt couldn’t help but feel conflicted...was it straight to be attracted to your boyfriend in drag?  
He’d tried to dress up for this year's Halloween to keep up with Owen, but compared to Owen’s drag, he looked pathetic. He was dressed in zombie makeup, his hair white from the hair chalk, and disturbingly realistic blood was leaking out of his mouth.  
So, from Owen’s lipstick to Curt’s mouth blood, he figured there’d be nothing sexy going on between them tonight.  
Not that he cared. It was a work night, and he really just wanted to curl up and watch a few scary movies before passing out.  
“Alright, then, the popcorn’s on the stove…” Owen called out, his hair plastered against his forehead. He really hoped his makeup wasn’t running.  
“Oh, let’s go find Bastard, he loves buttered popcorn!”  
“Curt, no. The cat doesn’t need any human food.”  
“Yes he does, he’s been so good. And unusually quiet…”  
Curt stood up and began looking under the couch, behind the TV, and eventually made his way to the kitchen, behind Owen.  
“Bastard? Bastard, c’mere boy!”  
“Oh, please. He’s a cat, Curt, he won’t come unless he wants to.”  
“Yeah, like you.” Owen could feel his face getting red and focused his attention back to the pan of popping corn.  
Curt began circling the apartment. This wasn’t normal; Bastard never hid out from them for this long. Especially not when the smell of butter and popcorn was floating through the apartment.  
When Curt came out from their bedroom empty-handed, he noticed a glaring detail he’d missed.  
“Owen, you closed the front door behind you when you came in, right?”  
“I-Yes, of course. I must’ve.” Owen glanced up towards the door, pan in hand, only to drop with a clatter when he noticed it was wide open.  
“Oh my god, Curt--”  
“Owen, what are we going to do?”  
“I’ve no idea.” So Bastard got out. Bastard, in his little bat costume, on a day where black cats were especially at risk, up and left the apartment.  
Owen quickly turned off the stove and stepped over the mess he’d made on the floor. He’d deal with that later, finding the cat was more important now.  
Curt was back on the couch. Owen could see the white droplets, stained with zombie makeup, streaming off of his face.  
“Curt, we’ll find him.”  
“Do you know how many sick fucks kill black cats on Halloween?” Curt yelled, not bothering to turn and face Owen. “He’s dead, Wen. I know it.”  
“Curt,” Owen walked over to his boyfriend and cupped his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “This is going to be hard, alright? We may not find him tonight. But the benefit of living in an apartment is that he won’t be hit by a car, or eaten by a wild animal. Plus, all the people on this floor seem really sweet.”  
“Yeah, because when you’re a psychopath, you just go around flaunting it.”  
Owen took a deep breath. He wasn’t used to being Curt’s emotional support; usually, the roles were flipped.  
“I need you to smile, okay? Can you smile for me?”  
Curt thought about his kitten, his baby boy, at home and safe with him. He thought about what a good night it would’ve been if Bastard had just trotted out to the living room and curled up on his lap, purring, like he usually did.  
The image was enough to make him smile.  
“Alright, then, I’ll get the cat treats. You, Curt Mega, get some rest. I’ll handle the cat.”  
Owen’s hands were shaking when he took the bag out of the cupboard. He couldn’t let Curt know how nervous he was. He’d heard the stories too about how people hurt black cats on Halloween. He couldn’t let that happen to Bastard.

Owen began wandering down the hall, shaking his cat treat bag and screaming, “Bastard...Bastard!” He got quite a few looks from younger kids and glares from their parents, but he didn’t care. He needed to find his boy.  
Barb, thankfully, lived on the same floor as Curt. She insisted it was best if they lived nearby for work and all that, but he knew it was because she was still head over heels for him.  
“Barbara?” Once Owen reached her door, he began banging furiously. “Barbara!”  
“What, what’s all the--Oh, hi Owen.” Barb usually didn’t look happy to see him, especially not since he moved in with Curt. Tonight, however, her monotone voice was tinged with a hint of confusion upon seeing his outfit.  
Owen didn’t have time to explain. “Have you seen a little black cat, by any chance? Small, with bat wings on it?”  
“Now that you mentioned it...some little kids came trick or treating here a little bit ago, and I could’ve sworn I saw a black shadow running down the stairway.” She gestured to the stairwell. “A cat-shaped shadow, I mean. I wouldn’t be wasting your time if it was--”  
“Alright, thank you!” Owen began to run down the stairs--he was thankful he’d decided against the heels at the last minute.  
“Bastard...Bastard!” Bastard was he and Curt’s pride and joy. He couldn’t be gone, could he?  
He raced down the stairs, frantically shaking the treat bag and avoiding trick-or-treaters until he eventually reached the door that led to the main lobby.  
“Oh, hello there, sir, how may I assist you?” The man behind the front desk asked as Owen approached him.  
“Have you seen a black cat? Small, big yellow eyes, bat wings?”  
“Why yes, a man took him outside of here just a moment ago. I assumed he was the owner.”  
“He’s not. What did the man look like?”  
“He was a bald, older man, and said something about dropping his kids off to his ex-wife.”  
“Thank you.” Owen towards the veterinary clinic, which, thankfully, was just a few blocks away. He didn’t know what this man wanted with Bastard, but he wasn’t going to let him get away with it.  
He began to lose his breath. It had been a while since he needed to run like this, especially since most of his missions recently had been going smoothly.  
He began to slow down in front of a nearby Target. That is until he heard a high-pitched mewl up ahead.  
“Bastard! I’m coming!” He screamed before bolting out from under the fluorescent lights. The vet clinic was just up ahead, and he swore he could see a figure approaching its doors. And, in its arm, a dark shape with wide, golden eyes.  
“Sir! Sir, wait!” Owen managed to catch the man right before the entrance.  
The man was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. His beard was scraggly, and his calloused hands were gripping Bastard tightly as he eyed Owen suspiciously.  
“I’m sorry, but you can’t take that cat in there.”  
“And why not?” The man drawled, “this here’s a gift for my kids. I found him, fair and square. In fact, he was in my wife’s apartment, so it must’ve been meant to be--”  
“No, it wasn’t. That’s my cat. I left the door open by accident, and he got out. I’m sorry for the miscommunication, but I really need him back now.” Owen held out his arms, hoping the man would comply.  
He simply spat on the ground towards Owen. “And why would I do that? You were stupid enough to leave the door open. He’s mine now.”  
Curt may have found Bastard. He may have been the one who wanted him to stay. But, in truth, Owen wanted him back just as much as Curt did, if not more.  
“Sir, I don’t want to have to take him from you.”  
“Oh yeah? You don’t exactly look like a fighter, missy.” The man surveyed Owen up and down, a smug smirk spreading across his face.  
Before he had time to think, Owen wound his fist back and punched the man straight across the jaw, causing him to collapse and drop Bastard.  
Bastard, now free, began to circle Owen.  
“Hello, Bastard.” Owen squatted down and gave the cat some treats. He munched eagerly, and Owen began to scratch his chin. “Those are your favorites, aren’t they?”  
Bastard flopped down on the pavement, exposing his stomach to Owen.  
He scoffed. “You idiot, it’s the middle of the night and we’re on a public street. I’m not going to rub your belly.” He picked up Bastard, who draped his paws over Owen’s shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

Curt had managed to fall asleep on the couch after crying himself out. He was awoken by the door creaking open, and the sound of soft pawsteps along the hardwood floor.  
“Wh--Bastard?” Curt’s eyes welled up when he saw the black cat, content as ever.  
Upon dropping the cat, Owen shut the door behind him.  
“Some idiot tried to steal him.”  
“Jesus. Well, at least we got him back.”  
“Yes, I’m going to take him to the vet tomorrow morning to get him chipped.” As Owen sat down on the couch next to Curt, Bastard climbed onto his lap and began kneading his lap. “And, maybe while you’re at work, I’ll keep him company.”


End file.
